Drogue
by Alienor Gauthier
Summary: Leur nouveau numéro arrondit ses fins de mois en travaillant dans un laboratoire clandestin.


Drogue

\- Faites-le Finch.

L'informaticien fusilla son partenaire du regard avant de rétorquer, buté :

\- Non.

L'ex agent de la CIA ferma les yeux un bref instant et laissa échapper un soupir à peine audible.

\- Donnez-le moi alors, et je le ferai moi-même.

\- Non, répéta Finch, les dents serrées. Rien ne prouve que l'effet sera le même sur…

\- Vous avez vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec Hoover, interrompit Reese avec un soupçon d'impatience, vous voulez vraiment prendre le risque ?

L'informaticien ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, la referma et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Reese le dévisagea, incrédule, alors qu'il _envisageait sérieusement cette possibilité_.

\- C'était une question rhétorique Harold, gronda-t-il. Il n'en est pas question. Maintenant donnez-moi ce couteau, le temps presse !

Finch recula, l'arme serrée contre sa poitrine, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

\- Non, répéta-t-il. Non.

POI POI POI POI POI POI

12h plus tôt :

\- Où êtes-vous Mr Reese ? Un nouveau numéro s'est présenté.

De l'autre côté de la ligne téléphonique, l'ex agent émit un grognement. Il avait passé la journée à traquer le beau-frère de leur numéro à travers la ville, sous une pluie battante, puis dans le système d'égouts quand celui-ci, ancien détective privé, avait détecté la filature et tenté de lui filer entre les doigts. Il était épuisé, trempé, il puait et son épaule l'élançait là où il avait heurté l'échelle en fer pendant la rixe finale avec Wagner. La dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire dans l'immédiat, c'était remettre le couvert avec un autre numéro.

\- Est-ce que j'ai au moins le temps de prendre une douche ? questionna-t-il, résigné.

\- Certainement, s'empressa d'assurer l'informaticien. Je vais faire des recherches préliminaires sur la situation, prenez un couple d'heure pour vous … reposer.

Reese eut un sourire en coin, plutôt certain que Finch avait été sur le point de dire quelque chose comme « décrasser » ou « récurer ». La manière dont il avait froncé le nez en le voyant revenir à la bibliothèque un peu plus tôt avait été absolument adorable.

_Non, non, non. J'avais dit que je ne laisserais plus mes pensées s'égarer dans ce sens là._

Secouant la tête, il entreprit d'ôter ses habits en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

POI POI POI POI POI POI

1h et 45min plus tard, changé, nourri et reposé, il regagna la bibliothèque, un café dans une main et un thé dans l'autre.

\- Qu'avez-vous appris ? questionna-t-il en posant le sensha green à côté du clavier.

Finch le remercia d'un signe de tête et sirota une gorgée avant de se lancer dans son briefing :

\- Max Spark, 27 ans, actuellement sans emploi, célibataire depuis que sa femme l'a quitté en emmenant leur fille de 5 ans à l'autre bout du pays. Le tribunal a prononcé le divorce en sa faveur à elle et notre numéro doit verser une pension alimentaire plutôt conséquente, ce qu'il n'est pas en mesure de faire avec son taux d'endettement actuel.

\- Ça semble un motif assez probable, commenta Reese en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de Finch pour déchiffrer le montant.

L'informaticien se raidit et l'ex agent recula aussitôt, s'injuriant mentalement. Il y eut un instant de silence tendu avant que Finch ne reprenne, après s'être raclé la gorge :

\- C'est ce que j'ai pensé également dans un premier temps mais les comptes de son ex-femme continuent à être crédités tous les mois. En revanche aucun retrait correspondant n'apparaît sur les siens.

\- Un autre compte ? suggéra Reese

\- Si c'est le cas, il est extrêmement bien caché, répondit l'informaticien.

Pas d'autre compte donc, conclut Reese pour lui-même, sachant que la probabilité qu'Harold ait pu manquer quelque chose était proche de zéro.

\- Du liquide alors ? proposa l'ex agent. Un travail au noir ?

\- Huum… émit Finch, et ses doigts cliquetèrent sur le clavier. Voyons ce que nous dit le GPS… Il se rend effectivement une fois par semaine à cette adresse pour y passer la journée. Il semble que ce soit une zone industrielle désaffectée.

\- Définitivement louche, nota Reese. Je vais aller y jeter un œil pendant que vous continuez à chercher.

Il finit son café et s'approcha du bureau pour jeter la coupe en papier. Finch eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul et Reese pivota, presque avec naturel, comme s'il avait eu l'intention dès le départ de repartir en emportant la coupe vide.

\- …John, commença l'informaticien, contrit.

\- Tenez-moi au courant de la situation, coupa l'interpellé d'une voix neutre, professionnelle, en quittant la pièce.

POI POI POI POI POI POI

Reese tapotait en rythme le volant de sa voiture, attendant que les derniers retardataires quittent le bâtiment pour aller examiner l'intérieur de plus près. Il avait fait un tour des lieux en voiture un peu plus tôt, et la sécurité lui avait semblé suffisamment conséquente pour que même lui procède avec prudence : barreaux aux fenêtres, portes barricadées, trois hommes à l'arrière de l'usine et quatre à l'avant. A première vue, le lieu semblait être devenu un repaire de gang mais son sixième sens lui soufflait qu'ils avaient à faire à quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose dans la démarche des gars, dans leur manière de se tenir… Ils n'étaient pas militaires, mais certainement pas civils non plus. Une agence privée. Pitié que leur réseau de sécurité ne soit pas relié au net, empêchant ainsi Finch de le hacker pour lui donner une idée de ce sur quoi il allait tomber. Il n'aimait pas aller sur le terrain en aveugle.

\- Rien de nouveau ? demanda-t-il à voix haute, pour la troisième fois depuis une heure qu'il patientait.

\- Je vous assure, Mr Reese, que vous serez le premier informé quand ce sera le cas.

Il y avait un soupçon de… quelque chose dans la voix de l'informaticien. Impatience ? Sarcasme ? Il avait plus de mal à déchiffrer son partenaire, dernièrement. Depuis que…

La dernière voiture démarra, ne laissant que deux personnes pour garder l'arrière de l'usine désaffectée. Il était temps d'entrer en action.

POI POI POI POI POI POI

_Flashback_

_\- Vous… Vous… Quoi ? Attendez une seconde… Vous… n'êtes pas sérieux ?_

_Reese observa curieusement son partenaire. Il s'était attendu à un refus poli, ou bien une manœuvre d'évitement, voire une fin de non-recevoir caustique, mais certainement pas à ce que Finch perde sa contenance au point d'en bégayer. Il semblait qu'il ait touché un point sensible. _

_\- C'est une simple proposition, Finch, pas de pression. Tout ce que je dis c'est : il n'y a pas de raison que nous ne puissions pas avoir droit nous aussi à un peu de chaleur humaine._

_\- Merci, Mr Reese, répliqua finalement l'informaticien, acide, mais non merci. Je vous ai employé pour sauver des vies, pas pour assouvir mes… besoins en chaleur humaine._

_Reese haussa les épaules, apparemment désinvolte, s'efforçant de ne pas accuser le coup. Il s'y était attendu, n'est-ce pas ?_

_S'il avait su qu'ensuite, Finch montrerait des signes de malaise chaque fois qu'il l'approchait d'un peu trop près, il se serait plutôt mordu la langue._

_Fin du flashback_

POI POI POI POI POI POI

\- C'est un laboratoire, Finch.

\- Pouvez-vous élaborer ? Toutes sortes de substances peuvent provenir d'un laboratoire.

Reese enfila une paire de gant en latex qui reposait près des cages à rats et renversa un peu de la substance verdâtre sur ses doigts. Il ne reconnaissait pas la texture. Il la porta à son nez, mais l'odeur ne lui disait rien non plus.

\- Je vais ramener un échantillon de leur mixture, décida-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole, glissant une éprouvette dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Fusco pourra la faire examiner.

Il continua son exploration, examinant les dossiers qui étaient restés ouverts sur le plan de travail – mais ce n'était qu'un galimatias de chimie – cherchant dans les tiroirs – d'autres éprouvettes, d'autres dossiers manifestement les expériences duraient depuis un moment. En voulant soulever une caisse, il heurta l'une des cages et le rat qui l'habitait, au lieu d'avoir un mouvement de recul, se jeta contre les barreaux avec un sifflement furieux. Ça l'arrêta un moment et il considéra l'animal qui tentait de mordre à travers le grillage, pensif.

\- Finch, je pense que…

\- Mr Reese, coupa l'informaticien, soudain urgent. La voiture de Mr Spark se dirige vers votre localisation.

\- Quoi, maintenant ? s'étonna Reese. Tout le monde est parti pour la nuit.

\- Quoi que la machine ait pu voir, il semble que ce soit sur le point de se produire. Nous n'avons pas assez de données sur la situation, peut-être devriez-vous…

\- Je reste, décida Reese.

Jetant un regard circulaire sur la pièce, il évalua ses options, se décida pour une armoire et s'installa le plus confortablement qu'il put à l'intérieur, laissant la porte très légèrement entrouverte.

POI POI POI POI POI POI

Spark n'était pas revenu seul, et visiblement pas de manière officielle. Munis de lampes torches, ses deux compagnons et lui chuchotaient en remplissant une caisse de différentes éprouvettes, s'arrêtant de temps à autres pour argumenter au-dessus des cages. Reese percevait des morceaux de phrases et parvint peu à peu à reconstituer la situation. Apparemment, c'était un laboratoire de développement d'une drogue expérimentale que leur chef comptait revendre sous le manteau à l'armée quand elle serait finalisée, et visiblement Spark et ses deux compères n'étaient pas satisfait de la paye et avaient trouvé des acheteurs pas trop regardant sur la qualité du produit.

Il était en train d'écrire un sms à Finch pour lui résumer la situation, ne voulant pas prendre le risque d'être entendu, quand son partenaire émit une exclamation alarmée.

\- Harold ? chuchota-t-il.

\- Plusieurs voitures viennent d'entrer dans la zone industrielle. Je lance une recherche sur les plaques… Ringer… Lang, Frazer…

\- Ringer est le nom de leur chef… commença Reese.

La porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit brusquement et la lumière d'une lampe torche l'aveugla.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! T'es qui ? s'exclama la voix d'un des compagnons de Spark

\- Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour le moment, décréta Reese froidement. Votre patron est en chemin, nous ferions mieux de tous décamper.

POI POI POI POI POI POI

Bruits de pas, de portes qui claquent. Un bruit de verre brisé, des éclats de voix. Finch retint sa respiration, concentré sur les sons qui lui parvenaient à travers l'oreillette, tout en continuant à pianoter sur le clavier, accédant aux plans de construction de l'usine – qui avait codé ce site, il mettait une éternité à charger ! Bruits de courses, cris. Finch se tendit mais il avait appris à ne pas distraire Reese en pleine action, malgré toute son inquiétude. Respiration haletante. Coups de feu.

\- Mr Reese ?

Silence. Finch sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge en constatant que la communication avait été coupée. Il tenta de rappeler, en vain. Il essaya ensuite d'accéder au téléphone de Reese, mais sans succès. L'appareil avait vraisemblablement été détruit.

Harold s'immobilisa, le cœur battant, les mains figées au-dessus du clavier, l'esprit vide. Une seconde passa, une deuxième, puis il se reprit et ses écrans se couvrirent peu à peu de programmes et de recherches internet, d'algorithme de croisement d'informations et de téléchargement de dossiers policiers. Un moment plus tard, il avait obtenu l'information qu'il cherchait et pianota un numéro sur son téléphone :

\- Mr Ringer ? Je pense que vous avez fait la connaissance de mon associé…

POI POI POI POI POI POI

Reese grinça des dents en voyant pénétrer son partenaire dans la pièce. Combien de fois lui avait-il demandé de se tenir à l'écart des situations dangereuses, de le laisser se débrouiller s'il était capturé plutôt que de prendre le risque de venir sur le terrain ? Mais non, Finch n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il le fusilla du regard quand leurs yeux se croisèrent et l'informaticien eut le front de paraître absolument impénitent.

\- Mr Ringer, dit Finch en se tournant vers le leader du groupe pour lui tendre une enveloppe. Voici les noms des collaborateurs dont vous aurez besoin pour mener à bien le développement de votre produit, comme promis.

L'homme prit l'enveloppe et la décacheta tranquillement, prenant son temps pour lire la liste de noms et d'adresses mail. Il émit un petit sifflement.

\- Jolie panoplie de contacts, Mr… Wren ? Etonnant qu'on ait jamais entendu parler de vous dans le milieu…

\- Je suis une personne au caractère discret, répondit l'informaticien, pince sans rire.

Il aurait pu jurer que Reese ravalait un gloussement – absolument inapproprié au vu de leur situation présente - mais il résista à la tentation de lui lancer un coup d'œil. Il choisit plutôt de se tourner vers leur numéro et ses deux compères, assis sur le sol et maintenus en respect par deux hommes cagoulés pointant leurs armes sur eux.

\- Que comptez-vous faire d'eux ? questionna-t-il.

Un sourire de mauvais augure étira les lèvres de Ringer.

\- Je suis heureux que vous posiez la question, dit-il, onctueux. Puisque vous êtes mon nouveau mécène, en quelque sorte, il me semble que vous méritez une démonstration de visu de l'avancement de nos travaux.

Il fit un signe à l'un de ses hommes qui tira une seringue de sa malette.

\- Je songeais justement à passer aux expérimentations humaines…

\- Ce n'est absolument pas nécessaire, s'alarma Finch. Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment de… Arrêtez ! s'exclama-t-il avec un mouvement vers l'homme à la seringue qui s'approchait d'un des prisonniers.

Ringer le repoussa sans douceur et Reese émit un grondement presque animal, tirant sur les liens qui le maintenaient impuissant. Finch adressa à Ringer un regard impérieux.

\- Libérez mon partenaire et ces hommes, ordonna-t-il. Je vous ai donné ce que vous vouliez.

\- Ces hommes ne faisaient pas parti de l'accord que nous avons passé, répliqua Ringer, avec un faux air désolé.

\- C'est le cas à présent, claqua la voix de l'informaticien. Il me semble avoir précisé qu'aucune des personnes sur cette liste ne travaillerait pour vous à moins d'en recevoir l'ordre explicite de ma part.

Le sourire de Ringer s'accentua, déplaisant.

\- Et c'est pourquoi ils recevront un coup de fil dans la matinée, leur donnant cet ordre, expliqua-t-il d'une voix patiente, comme s'il parlait à un enfant un peu attardé. Voyez, cet homme avec la boite noire à l'entrée ? Depuis votre arrivée, il enregistre votre voix, et il vient de me faire signe qu'il a assez de données pour la reproduire à l'aide d'un modificateur vocal à présent. Vous venez soudainement de perdre votre valeur présumée. La loi de l'offre et de la demande, vous comprenez ?

Tout alla très vite. En quelques instants, Finch se retrouva attaché et bâillonné sur une chaise aux côtés de son partenaire, tandis qu'un des sous-fifres de Ringer plantait fermement la seringue dans le bras du compère de Spark, lui arrachant un piaulement de douleur.

\- Quel est ton nom déjà ? demanda amicalement le leader du groupe à l'homme qui frottait à présent son avant-bras avec un regard paniqué.

\- Ho… hoover, bégaya-t-il. Je vous en prie, laissez-moi partir je… je dois aller à l'hôpital, vous n'avez aucune idée de…

\- Je crois que j'en ai une idée assez précise à vrai dire, coupa Ringer. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je veillerai à ce que ton nom rejoigne la liste des savants sacrifiés à la science, pour la postérité. Enfermez-les tous les trois dans l'aquarium, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de ses hommes.

POI POI POI POI POI POI

« L'aquarium », comme le découvrirent rapidement Finch et Reese, était une pièce sans fenêtre et à la porte blindée, séparée d'une salle d'observation - où ils furent conduits - par une vitre en verre épais. Toujours ligotés et impuissants, ils purent observer l'agitation grandir peu à peu chez Hoover, corollairement à la peur chez les deux autres prisonniers qui avaient reculé jusqu'au point le plus éloigné de la pièce. Les bras croisés, Ringer observait avec une attention soutenu le déroulement de la scène. Au fond de la pièce, deux de ses hommes partageaient leur attention entre Finch et Reese, et ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté de la vitre.

En raison de ses vertèbres soudées, l'informaticien ne pouvait pas tourner la tête mais il percevait du coin de l'œil les mouvements de plus en plus brusques de son partenaire qui essayait de se libérer. Puis un hurlement retentit et son attention se reporta brusquement sur Spark, Hoover et le troisième homme dont il ignorait le nom.

Finch écarquilla les yeux et laissa échapper une exclamation que le bâillon étouffa : de l'autre côté de la vitre, Hoover avait saisi l'homme sans nom à la gorge et cognait violement sa tête contre le mur. Le premier coup l'avait visiblement assommé car il ne se débattait pas et les hurlements qu'il entendait, mélanges de supplications et d'injonctions désespérées, provenaient de Spark. Bientôt, la tête de l'homme ne fut plus qu'une masse sanglante et Hoover laissa tomber le cadavre, se retournant vers Spark avec un grognement de bête sauvage. Finch émit un gémissement impuissant auquel fit écho celui de leur numéro quand son compère se jeta sur lui et entreprit de le bourrer de coups.

\- Intéressant, émit la voix de Ringer avec détachement. Jusqu'ici le comportement chez l'homme est semblable à celui des rats.

Finch serra les poings. Parfois, il comprenait Root. Des monstres comme cet homme étaient indubitablement du mauvais code.

Il y eut un mouvement soudain à côté de lui et il tressaillit. Il força au maximum les muscles de sa nuque bloquée et put apercevoir Reese au moment où celui-ci parvenait à se libérer de ses liens. Hélas, avant qu'il ait pu maitriser les deux hommes de main présents dans la pièce, d'autres surgirent par la porte et il fut submergé par le nombre.

De l'autre côté de la vitre, Hoover avait à présent retourné sa violence contre lui-même en l'absence de cible et cognait sa tête avec violence contre le sol.

Ringer se retourna vers Finch, une once de folie dans le regard.

\- Est-ce que ce n'est pas exaltant ? s'écria-t-il avec ravissement. Et vous allez être aux premières loges pour la prochaine démonstration !

Avant que Finch ne comprenne le sens de ses propos, Ringer fit signe à un de ses hommes et l'informaticien le vit avec horreur tirer une seringue de sa poche et la planter dans le bras de Reese.

POI POI POI POI POI POI

\- C'est une deuxième version du produit, leur parvint la voix de Ringer, désincarnée, à travers le micro pendu au plafond. Je vais minuter le temps de réaction exact mais il devrait s'élever à quelque chose comme 10 min.

Finch jeta un regard à la vitre, mais de ce côté-là il s'agissait d'un miroir sans tain et seul son reflet – pâle, effrayé, pathétique – lui rendit son regard.

Reese passa une main sur son visage, massa ses paupières et se laissa tomber sur un genou avec un soupir.

\- Mr Reese ? questionna Finch, méfiant.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous jeté dans la gueule du loup Harold ? murmura son partenaire en détachant la lame attachée à sa cheville.

L'informaticien se raidit en le voyant se relever, à présent armé – mais, vraiment, ça ne changeait pas la donne, même sans arme il n'était pas de taille contre Reese – et répondit d'une voix contrainte.

\- Il fallait gagner du temps. Root et Miss Shaw sont à deux heures d'avion d'ici, même avec le jet que j'ai mis à leur disposition à l'aéroport le plus proche, et ce n'est pas la division de Fusco, dieu sait de combien de temps il aura besoin pour convaincre le responsable de…

Il s'interrompit quand Reese lui tendit le couteau, poignée en avant, et mit un instant avant de le prendre, désorienté.

\- Le plus simple est que vous vous mettiez derrière moi, lui expliqua l'ex agent d'une voix dénuée d'émotion. Tenez mes cheveux d'une main pour maintenir la tête. La lame pénètre mieux si vous incurvez le couteau à 45 degré.

Finch dévisagea son partenaire, horrifié.

\- Mr Reese, vous n'êtes pas sérieusement en train de m'expliquer comment… vous égorger ? s'étrangla-t-il.

POI POI POI POI POI POI

Présent :

\- …certainement une alternative, marmonnait Finch, fébrile. Miss Shaw… ou le détective… De plus, n'avez-vous pas été appris à résister…

Ecoutant d'une oreille distraite, Reese s'accorda quelques secondes pour réfléchir à la meilleure manière d'arracher le couteau à son partenaire sans le blesser. Il n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de devoir contraindre quelqu'un à qui il ne voulait pas faire de mal. On ne les avait pas entraînés pour ça, à la CIA. Mais le temps pressait. La drogue pouvait prendre effet d'un moment à l'autre et la faible probabilité que Finch s'en sorte disparaîtrait alors complètement. Si cette substance avait transformé Hoover, un maigre laborantin, en machine à tuer, il n'osait pas imaginer l'effet qu'elle aurait sur lui, qui était _déjà_ un tueur.

Il fit un pas vers Finch, se ramassant sur lui-même…

\- C'est un total di-sa-poin-te-ment, leur parvint la voix traînante de Ringer, les faisant sursauter. Les dix minutes sont largement passées, et toujours aucun effet ! Je crains, gentlemen, qu'il ne faille recourir à une méthode plus expéditive, nous ne voudrions pas passer toute la nuit-là, n'est-ce pas ?

La porte s'ouvrit et deux hommes entrèrent, pointant leurs armes sur Finch et lui.

Puis, tout devint noir.

POI POI POI POI POI POI

Quand Reese revint à lui, il eut un moment de désorientation totale. Sa vision était comme brouillée et un gout ferreux, écœurant, traînait sur sa langue. Il cligna des yeux, essayant de rassembler ses esprits. Ses mains étaient humides et il les approcha de son visage en plissant les yeux. Rouge. Du sang. Il se tendit, prêt à faire face à une menace quelconque, son cerveau peinant à trouver un sens à ce qu'il…

La drogue. L'aquarium, envahi par des hommes armés. _Finch_.

Sa vision s'améliora peu à peu et il fixa la scène qui se précisait devant ses yeux. Il était à nouveau dans le laboratoire et le sol était jonché de corps ensanglantés. Morts, morts, mourant, l'informa son cerveau à mesure que ses yeux sautaient de l'un à l'autre. Que s'était-il passé ? Et, plus important, où était Finch ?

Il pivota sur lui-même et quitta la pièce pour retourner à l'aquarium, l'inquiétude lui serrant la gorge. Qui ou quoi que ce soit qui avait provoqué ce massacre, si Finch avait ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure… Il traversa un couloir, enjamba d'autres corps et parvint finalement à la pièce où on les avait enfermés. Une vague de soulagement l'envahit quand il aperçut l'informaticien, agenouillé près d'un cadavre dont il fouillait les poches.

\- Finch, appela-t-il.

L'interpellé sursauta violemment et se releva avec une rapidité dont Reese ne l'aurait pas cru capable. Le regard qu'il posa sur lui était effrayé et il recula de plusieurs pas, jusqu'à avoir le dos collé au mur et les mains levées devant lui dans un dérisoire geste de défense. L'ex agent le dévisage, interloqué.

\- Finch ?

L'informaticien s'humecta les lèvres.

\- Mr Reese, émit-il et son partenaire ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà entendu une voix si chancelante sortir de sa bouche, même après son enlèvement par Root, même après que Grace ait été capturée. Etes-vous… à nouveau vous-même… ?

L'ex agent fronça les sourcils, perplexe, et il y eut un instant de flottement.

Puis les différentes informations s'encastrèrent ensemble comme des pièces de puzzle et il réalisa :

\- La drogue… murmura Reese. J'ai… C'est moi qui…

Il déglutit et examina les cadavres au sol d'un nouvel œil. Etranglé, nuque brisée, éventré, énucléé… et ça, est-ce que c'était une marque de dents… ? Une vague de nausée le plia en avant quand il comprit soudain d'où venait le goût désagréable qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Finch s'approcha, apparemment rassuré de voir qu'il était en pleine possession de ses moyens et tendis une main comme pour le toucher avant de se raviser.

\- Nous… nous devrions quitter les lieux, je… je vais appeler le Détective, lui expliquer…

La voix de Finch mourrut et le regard qu'il leva vers Reese était comme hanté. Lui expliquer que l'ex agent avait tué une quinzaine d'homme, sous l'emprise d'une drogue expérimentale qui rendait fou furieux ? Il y avait des choses que Fusco n'avait sans doute pas besoin de savoir.

Abruptement, l'ex agent réalisa qu'il aurait pu tuer _Finch_ – par quel miracle s'en était-il tiré ? Un sursaut de conscience dans son cerveau saturé de drogue ? Il fixa son partenaire, encore pâle de terreur et fut secoué d'un haut le cœur.

\- Juste… murmura Reese d'une voix rauque. Partons d'ici.

Finch acquiesça.

POI POI POI POI POI POI

Ils roulèrent durant quelques kilomètres dans un silence épais, Finch les yeux fixés sur la route et Reese regardant par la fenêtre, incapable d'affronter les traits figés de son compagnon et le léger tremblement qui agitait ses mains. Quand l'informaticien s'engagea dans le quartier de Chelsea toutefois, l'ex agent réalisa que Finch se dirigeait vers l'une de ses propriétés.

\- Déposez-moi là, dit-il, je prendrai le métro pour rentrer.

Son partenaire lui lança un regard en coin lourd de sens et il baissa les yeux sur ses habits couverts de sang.

\- Il y a des vêtements de rechange à votre taille et une chambre d'ami prête à l'emploi, l'informa Finch.

Reese grogna.

\- Je vais bien, Finch. Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter.

\- Pour ma propre tranquillité d'esprit, j'aimerais néanmoins me trouver à proximité durant les prochaines heures, en cas d'effets secondaires.

L'ex agent ouvrit la bouche pour protester – que se passerait-il s'il avait un autre accès de violence ? Rien ne permettait d'être sûr qu'il épargnerait Finch cette fois.

\- John. S'il vous plaît.

L'informaticien avait à nouveau les yeux fixés sur la route, les lèvres pincés et les mains serrées sur le volant à s'en blanchir les jointures.

Reese céda.

POI POI POI POI POI POI

Il resta longtemps sous la douche, jusqu'à ce que sa peau soit rougie par l'eau brulante et que la vapeur soit si dense qu'il ne puisse plus voir du tout le miroir. Mais malgré un savonnage répété, l'odeur de sang ne semblait pas vouloir partir.

Il renonça et ferma le robinet, attrapant une serviette et se frottant énergiquement. En quoi était-ce pire que ce qu'il avait dû faire pour la CIA ? Et à l'époque, il n'avait pas eu l'excuse de la drogue, il avait été conscient et consentant.

Mais personne ne l'avait regardé ensuite avec cette expression d'horreur qu'avait eu Finch.

Il agrippa le bord de l'évier, inspira à fond et fit le vide dans son esprit.

L'informaticien leva les yeux sur lui quand il sorti de la salle de bain, arrêtant un instant de frotter ses lunettes. C'était quelque chose que Reese avait remarqué qu'il faisait, lorsqu'il était nerveux.

\- Voulez-vous manger quelque chose Mr Reese ? Je peux passer commande au Thai du coin de la rue, leurs menus sont assez…

L'ex agent secoua la tête et Finch se tut. Il continua un moment à nettoyer ses lunettes, visiblement de plus en plus agité et Reese finit par proposer :

\- Je peux rentrer chez moi, si vous n'êtes pas confortable en ma présence. Je vais bien, je vous l'ai dit.

Finch lui lança un regard surpris.

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas…

Il s'interrompit, remis ses lunettes et hocha la tête, comme s'il était parvenu à un accord avec lui-même.

\- Mr Reese, est-ce que votre proposition tient toujours ?

\- Ma proposition ? répéta-t-il, perplexe.

Finch détourna un instant le regard, revint planter ses yeux dans les siens avec décision.

\- Il me semble que vous aviez… suggéré que nous partagions une… certaine chaleur humaine.

Reese dévisagea son partenaire, abasourdi. Après un instant de silence qui sembla interminable à l'informaticien, il émit un son qui ressemblait à un rire réprimé – à moins que ce ne soit un sanglot.

\- Est-ce que c'était le sang ? Ou bien simplement le fait d'être aux premières loges pour une fois ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a excité, Finch ? questionna-t-il avec une ironie amère, mordante. A moins que ce ne soit une manière tordue d'essayer de me remonter le moral ?

Finch soutint son regard sans flancher mais il y avait une note de tristesse dans sa voix quand il répondit :

\- Les récents évènements m'ont fait réaliser…

Il eut un geste vague de la main.

\- Je suppose qu'il faut prendre ce que la vie vous offre sans… même si…

Il s'interrompit à nouveau. L'ex agent ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu chercher autant ses mots

\- J'aurais voulu plus qu'un simple soulagement mécanique mais...

Reese se figea, les mots venant se loger au creux de lui, comblant soudain un vide noir et froid dont il n'avait pas eut conscience.

_\- Harold_, murmura-t-il, d'une voix étranglé.

Il parcourut en quelques enjambées l'espace qui le séparait de son partenaire et l'étreignit. Finch se tendit un instant, pris au dépourvu, avant de se laisser aller contre lui, lui rendant son étreinte.

\- Je peux offrir plus, balbutia Reese, l'embrassant dans le cou, frottant son nez contre sa joue. Je peux vous donner tout ce que vous voulez. Juste… juste dites-moi ce que vous voulez.

L'informaticien posa sa main contre sa joue et tourna sa tête de manière à pouvoir le dévisager, cherchant à lire sur son visage la sincérité de ses propos. Ce qu'il vit sembla le satisfaire car un sourire incertain, presque timide, étira ses lèvres. Y voyant une permission, Reese réduisit à néant la distance qui les séparait encore et l'embrassa.

* * *

Je vous rappelle que je publie des ebooks sur amazon, allez taper mon nom dans leur barre de recherche !


End file.
